The Change
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: My way for Book 3 of the Legend of Korra. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

~So I wanted to type Book 3 of The Legend of Korra my way. I usually type One-Shot stories on Fanfiction. But since it's my way for Book 3 I wanted this story to be long. There will be lots of Makorra. Asami is over Mako in this. Mako and Korra's feelings for each other get stronger. Since I heard Book 3 will be about the Earth Kingdom. It takes place in the Earth Kingdom~

It's been a year in my story so here are the character ages.

Korra-18

Mako-19

Bolin-17

Asami-19

Jinora-11

Meelo-6

Ikki-8

Pema-One year older(Since I don't know there real age)

Tenzin-One year older(Since I don't know there real age)

Lin-One year older(Since I don't know there real age)

One year has passed since Korra defeated Vaatu and Unalaq. She kept the spirit portals open . Now people are living in peace with the spirits.

~Meanwhile~

Korra was in Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom. She didn't wore her normal outfit. She wore an Earth Kingdom outfit. She wore a long pretty Earth Kingdom dress with long sleeves, wore Earth Kingdom shoes and she wore her hair down with a pink flower in her hair. Korra is still a tomboy but the dress and shoes was a gift from people to welcome her when she first got in Ba Sing Se. She just couldn't say no. She sat in a chair eating Earth Kingdom food. She loved the food in the Earth Kingdom. It was just as good as the Water Tribe food she had back at home and the food she had at Air Temple Island. She stop eating as she was thinking about how everyone is in Republic City and that the Southern Water Tribe. The Southern Water Tribe and Republic City was now in peace. And she came in the Earth Kingdom to see if anyone needed help. But there was nothing. The Earth Kingdom seemed to be in peace for now.

"I wonder how there all doing. Tenzin, Pema and the air bending kids doing fine? How about Bolin? I know Asami is very busy. I know Mako is now a detective so he's probably very busy. I hope my Mom and Dad are fine. Since my Dad is the new chief in the Southern and Northern Water tribes. I hope Katara is doing fine. I miss them all" Korra said as she finished eating her roast duck and drank all her Lychee tea. She decided to visit Republic City. She just wanted to visit. She wasn't done looking if anyone needed help in the Earth Kingdom. She took a ship to Republic City. It gotten dark. It was 3:00 in the morning. But Korra couldn't sleep. She looked down at the water. It's been a year since her and Mako have broken up for good. She thought it was for the best since there too busy with their jobs to have an relationship again. But she wondered if she just made a huge mistake. Her feelings for him will not go away. After all. He was the only guy she had loved. And only avatars can fall in love once. She remembered what he said to her when they had their final break-up.

"I'll always love you Korra"

As she thought about what he said. Tears became in her eyes.

"And I'll always love you"

As she remembered what she said. A tear fell off her face and into the water. She wondered if he still loved her as much as she still loved him. But she stop thinking about it and fell asleep on the floor of the ship. Naga fell asleep right next to her. And soon the ship made a loud honk as it woke Korra up.

"Were here. Avatar Korra!" The Caption called out.

"I'm just here to visit. I'm not done in the Earth Kingdom yet" Korra said.

"Ok. I'll wait here until you're ready to return to the Earth Kingdom" The Caption said with a face on his face. Korra got on Naga as she got off the ship. As she was riding on Naga she almost bumped in a spirit that was flying around. She got out of the way. Naga landed in the water. She then came in Air Temple Island. She saw Jinora playing with her spirit friends. Korra got off Naga and walked over to her.

"Hey Jinora!" Korra called out. Jinora ran to her and hugged.

"Korra! I missed you. What are you doing here?" Jinora asked while happy.

"I'm here to visit. How are you and Ikki and Meelo?" Korra asked. Jinora made a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"Well. Ikki and Meelo are making fun of me because they can't see spirits like I can. It's not my fault I have a special gift" Jinora said while upset. Korra gave her a friendly hug.

"It's ok. They always say mean things to you but they always make up. Did they make up with you?" Korra asked.

"Yes. But it still upset me" Jinora replied. Ikki and Meelo notice Korra and came running over.

"KORRA!" They both yelled. Korra happily hugged them. Pema and Tenzin notice Korra as they walked over.

"Korra! Good to see you again" Pema said as she smiled

"Korra. It's good to see again. How are you?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm fine. But I'm not done in the Earth Kingdom yet. I'm just here to visit" Korra replied.

"Oh. Well I wish you luck" Tenzin said.

"Thank you" Korra said as she got on Naga and got off Air Temple Island. She went to Asami's company. She got off Naga and opened the door.

"Korra. Hey!" Asami said and hugged Korra. Korra and Asami have become friends.

"Hey Asami. It's great to see you. How's your company going?" Korra asked. Asami made a sigh.

"It's going great. But I feel like I want a break from it" Asami said as she yawned. Korra laughed as Asami laughed as well.

"Well I'm going to visit Mako and Bolin next then I'll go back to the Earth Kingdom" Korra said as she started to open the door.

"Wait! I'll go with you" Asami said.

"Ok" Korra agreed. They both got on Naga as Naga ran to the Police Office Building. They both got off Naga as they walked in. Bolin notice Korra and hugged her.

"Korra! I missed you. Have you been kicking bad guy butt in the Earth Kingdom?" Bolin asked. Korra laughed.

"No. Not for a while. And I missed you too" Korra said.

"Hey Mako! Korra is back" Bolin said as he hit his brothers desk.

"Bolin. Stop hitting my desk. I'm very busy. I.. oh" Mako said as he notice Korra. Mako walked over to Korra and gave her a hug. Korra's heart was racing. She started to blush. But she stop blushing.

"I missed you a lot" Korra said.

"I missed you too. I'm happy one of my great friends came back" Mako replied with a smile.

"Friend? Oh. That's right. Were just friends now. Only friends " Korra said in her mind with a frown on her face.

"Are you ok. Korra?" Mako asked.

"Oh. I'm fine" Korra lied. She wasn't fine. She hated when he said a great friend. She wish they were still boyfriend and girlfriend. She was very much in love with this guy. So much in love with him that it gave a pain in her chest.

"So. Was this a short visit? Are you going back to the Earth Kingdom now?" Asami asked.

"Yes" Korra replied.

"Hey. How about Asami, Mako and I come with you to the Earth Kingdom?" Bolin asked.

"Bolin. Are you crazy? We have our jobs to do. What will Beifong think? I don't think she would like that" Mako said.

"And I'm busy with my company. If I leave who's going to watch over it?" Asami asked.

"Don't you guys think we need a break? I really miss Team Avatar. It's fallen apart" Bolin said.

"Your right Bolin. Team Avatar has fallen apart" Mako agreed.

"Yeah. It has" Asami agreed as well.

"Yeah. I miss Team Avatar too. I would love it if you went with me but you can't" Korra said with a frown. Just then Lin Beifong walked in.

"Why can't you?" Lin asked. Everyone turned around and saw Lin Beifong standing there.

"Lin Beifong! We didn't see you standing there. We can't go because Mako and I have our jobs to do as detectives" Bolin replied.

"And I'm busy with my company" Asami said.

"I understand Team Avatar hasn't been spending time together. Mako, Bolin. Don't worry about your jobs. Everything will be fine here. And Asami. I'll send somebody to watch your company. Now you guys have a great time" Lin said.

"Thank you Beifong" Korra said and smiled.

"You're welcome" Lin said back.

"Yes! Team Avatar is back. Earth Kingdom here we come!" Bolin called out. Asami, Mako and Korra laughed. They all got on Naga. Soon they got off Naga and walked on the ship.

"Oh . Avatar Korra. Your back. Are these friends of yours?" The Caption asked.

"Yes. And I like you to take us all back to the Earth Kingdom" Korra replied.

"Of course" The Caption said as the ship began to sail away. And so Korra is returning to the Earth Kingdom with her friends. And Team Avatar's journey to the Earth Kingdom begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**As the ship came to the Earth Kingdom. It made a loud honk. Asami, Bolin, Mako and Korra got out of their beds they were sleeping at and walked outside. **

"**How long are you all staying in the Earth Kingdom?" The Caption asked. **

"**I'm not sure" Korra replied. **

"**That's fine. Stay as long as you like" The Caption said and smiled. They all got off the ship as it sailed away. **

"**Well. Welcome to the Earth Kingdom. This is Ba Sing Se. The biggest city in the Earth Kingdom. Thanks for coming with me. It had become lonely when I first came to the Earth Kingdom" Korra said and smiled. **

"**You're welcome. Were glad to come" Mako said while smiling. Korra looked up at Mako's face and smiled as well. **

"**Were all happy to be here. Korra" Asami said.**

""**So. Where are we going to be staying?" Bolin asked. **

"**When I first got here. A young lady invited me in her big house. Not just because I'm the avatar. It's because I had nowhere to stay. She's very kind. I can ask her if you all can stay there when we're living in the Earth Kingdom" Korra replied as she was walking to where the house was. The others followed her. As they all got to the house. Korra knocked on the door. Somebody open the door. It was the lady Korra was talking about. **

"**Oh. Avatar Korra. I thought you came back home. It's great to see you again. Oh. Who are they?" She asked with a friendly smile as she looked at Asami, Bolin and Mako.**

"**It's great to see you again too. Ling. I only came to visit. I'm not ready to leave the Earth Kingdom yet. These are my friends. Asami, Bolin and Mako. There from Republic City. They came with me to the Earth Kingdom. I was wondering if you can all let us live here once were in the Earth Kingdom" Korra said. **

"**Of course you can. Make yourself at home. I'll show you boys were you'll be sleeping. Korra will be showing Asami where she'll be sleeping. Since she knows where the room is because she slept in the same room when she first came here. Ok boys. Fallow me" Ling said as Bolin and Mako fallowed. **

"**Come on Asami. I'll show you our room" Korra said as she was walking to the room. Asami fallowed. Korra open the door as she sat on her bed. **

"**I'm so bored. I wish there were bad guys for me to fight. I want to kick butt so bad" Korra said. **

"**Maybe soon you will " Asami said.**

"**I hope so" Korra said back as she mad an angry face.**

**~Meanwhile~**

**Bolin and Mako were in their rooms. They began packing their stuff. As Mako was getting his stuff by his bed something fell out of one of his bags. As he picked up to see what it was. He notice it was a picture. The picture of Mako and Korra on their first date. He stared at the picture. They looked so happy in the picture. He remembered their first date.**

**~Flashback~**

**It was summer in the Southern Water Tribe. It seemed like it was still winter because it was always cold in the Southern Water Tribe. Korra put on her warm coat and open the door of her parents' house and walked outside. It had been a week since Korra defeated Amon and saved everyone. And a week since her and Mako have become a couple. They were very happy together. Mako walked to where Korra was at. They were going to have their very first date today. **

"**Hey Mako" Korra called out as she hugged him. **

"**Key Korra. Ready for our first date?"Mako asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. **

"**You bet I am" Korra replied while she kissed her boyfriend softly on the lips. He kissed back happily. **

"**So. Where do you want us to go on our date?" Mako asked. **

"**Hm. I don't know" Korra replied while confused. Mako was trying to think where to take his avatar girlfriend. **

"**How about me go on a walk for our date?" Mako asked. **

"**Ok. I don't mind a walk with my fire bender boyfriend" Korra agreed as they started walking together. They both had smiles on their faces. They were really enjoying their first date. It was very special to the both of them. But Korra stopped walking as she notice a man is taking peoples pictures for fun and handed them the picture once it's done. Korra had an idea. She wants to take a picture with Mako. So they will look at their picture and will always remember their first date. **

"**Hey Mako. Let's take our picture together. Come on!" Korra said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and headed there. The man notice Korra and smiled. **

"**Hello. Avatar Korra. It's great to see you" The Man said. **

"**Hi. Can you take our picture?" Korra asked. **

"**Oh. Of course I can" The Man replied as he took their picture. As soon as the picture was done he handed it to Korra. **

"**Thanks" Korra said as she took the picture out of his hand.**

"**You're welcome. Avatar Korra" the Man said as he waved as Mako and Korra walked away. Korra was smiling as she was looking at their picture. **

"**Mako. When I look at this picture. It will remember me of our first date and how special it was"Korra said. Mako put the picture in his pocket.**

"**Me too. Korra. Our first date will always be special to me. And when I look at that picture. It will always make me think how great our first date we had together" Mako replied. Korra got on her tippy toes and kissed Mako's lips. Mako kissed her back. **

"**I love you" Korra said.**

"**I love you too" Mako said back. They both smiled at each other as they enjoyed the rest of their first date.**

**~End of Flashback~**

**Mako smiled at the picture. He was always remember how special there first date was. But his face turned into a frown as he remembered they weren't a couple anymore. They ended their relationship after agreeing that this us didn't work. He hated there final break-up. Why did he agree with her that it didn't work out? He felt like a different person when he agreed with her on that. Korra was his true love. He never loved anyone that much before. What they had was special. And now it's gone and there's nothing he can do about it. **

"**Why did I even agree with her that it didn't work? It could of work if we both tried. The most important person to me. Why did I agree? Why?! After all we been through. I just had to agree. I feel so stupid" Mako yelled in his mind as he punched his bed with his fist. It's been a year but his feelings for her will not go away. He can't seemed to get over her. He will continue to love her. He wish they never had that break-up fight. It was his mistake he could never ever fix and he felt terrible about it. If that stupid break-up never happened they could still be together. They could still be happy when they were a couple. He was still thinking about it as he continued to pack his bags. As everyone continued to pack their bags. They all went out of their rooms and sat down. Soon it was dinnertime. **

"**Hey. You guys must be hungry. So I made you a big dinner" Ling said and smiled as she put plates of food on the table. **

"**Wow! This food is so good" Bolin said as he started eating her food. **

"**Yeah. This food is delicious " Asami said.**

"**Yeah. It sure is" Mako agreed. **

"**I'm glad you all like my cooking. It makes me very happy" Ling said. **

"**Well. Ling is a very good cook" Korra said. **

"**Aw. Thank you. Korra" Ling said as she blushed. Mako couldn't stop staring at Korra. He continue to stare at her as Asami notice. **

"**Mako. Meet me outside. Now" Asami said as she got out of her seat and walked followed her outside. **

"**What do you want to talk to me about Asami?" Mako asked. **

"**I notice you staring at Korra all time we were all having dinner" Asami replied. Mako's face got red. **

"**What? I wasn't staring at her. You must be seeing things" Mako lied. **

"**Don't lie. I know you were staring at her" Asami said. **

"**Ok. You got me. I was staring at her. I can't seemed to get over her" Mako said.**

"**It's because you love her. Mako" Asami replied. **

"**Yeah. I love her very much but it doesn't matter. She said it was over between us for real. I'm not sure she still feels the same way about me" Mako said. **

"**Mako. When you told Korra it was nice to see a great friend again. I saw the sad look on her face. I know she still loves you as much as you still love her. You can't give up on her. Mako. Since I know how strong your feelings for her have gotten. Because you told me when I wanted to get back together with you" Asami said.**

**~Flashback~**

**Mako. I'm sorry about your break-up with Korra. But I love you and I want us to get back together" Asami said as she was about to kiss him as Mako backed away. **

"**Asami. I'm sorry. But I don't feel anything for you anymore" Mako said. **

"**But I thought you did when we kissed before you went to jail" Asami said while confused. **

"**That was my mistake. I never should have kissed you. I no longer feel the way you do for me. I'm in love with Korra. Even if we had our final break-up. I'll never stop loving her" Mako replied. **

"**You love her that much?" Asami asked. **

"**Yes. I do" Mako replied as he nodded.**

"**Well. Then I give up. I hope we can be great friends" Asami said. **

"**Of course we will" Mako said with a smile as he walked away. After he turn her down. She knew she had to move on.**

**~End of Flashback~**

**Ever since that day. Mako and Asami have become good friends. Korra walked outside for some fresh air as she notice Asami and Mako chatting.**

"**Are Asami and Mako back together? No. I thought they were just friends now. Keep It together Korra. Get it together. Maybe it's just a friend chat" Korra said to herself. **

"**Hey you guys. Did you want some fresh air too?" Korra asked.**

"**Hey Korra. No. We were just chatting. Well. I'm going back inside" Asami said as she went back inside. Korra walked over to Mako. **

"**So. How's your job as detective going. Mako? " Korra asked. **

"**It's going great. So. How's your job being the avatar. Korra?" Mako asked. **

"**It's not going good. I don't think I can ever talk to the past avatars anymore. And I haven't been kicking bad guy butt in a long time" Korra replied. **

"**Oh. I'm sorry you're having such a hard time. I'm sure you'll kick butt again soon" Mako said. They both laughed a little. **

"**Mako? Can I ask you something?" Korra asked. **

"**Sure. What is it?" Mako asked. **

"**Are you and Asami back together?" Korra asked.**

"**No. We're not. Were just friends now. Wait. Why do you ask that?" Mako asked while confused. Korra looked up at him and then looked away. **

"**I um. No reason. I just wanted to know that's all" Korra lied. **

"**Korra. Do you… Do you still have feelings for me?" Mako asked. Korra looked up at him. **

"**Yes. I still have feelings for you" Korra replied. Mako hold on to one of her hands. Korra saw his hand in hers. **

"**Do you still have feelings for me too? I wasn't sure if you still do" Korra said. **

"**Korra. Are you kidding me? I still had feelings for you when we had our final break-up. My feelings for you will never go away. I'm in love with you. Korra" Mako replied. Korra couldn't believe it. He still loved her as much as she still loved him. **

"**My feelings for you will never go away too. I'm also in love with you too" Korra said. **

"**Korra. I know you said it was over between us when we had our final break-up. But were in love. And it's not right to have a break-up when we still love each other deeply. I loved to have a relationship with you again. If you let me" Mako said as he moved her chin to face him. **

"**Mako I…. but before Korra could say it all. Mako gave her a surprise kiss on the lips. Korra was shocked by Mako's surprise kiss. She left his lips and he quickly put his lips back on hers. She let him kiss her as she wrapped her arms around his waist to put him closer to her. Korra kissed him back as she still had his arms wrapped around his waist. There kiss was filled with love. Korra had miss there kisses. It's been a long time since they kissed. There break-up was the last kiss they had. She thought that kiss was going to be there last one. But she was wrong. There break-up kiss was sad but this kiss was different. It was happy. They both let go as they had to breath for air. **

"**Mako. I do want to have a relationship with you again. But as much as I want to. It won't work. I'm busy as the avatar and you're busy as a detective. Even if we have a relationship again. It will be very difficult. Like I said. Us doesn't work. No matter how much we love each other. It can't work" Korra said as a tear fell on her cheek. Mako notices the tear and brushes it off with his finger. **

"**No. I'm not giving up on you. I'm not giving up on the girl I love. So what if our relationship will be very difficult. I don't care. I love you and that's what matters" Mako said. Surprise by his words. Korra hugged him softly. She stops hugging him as she gave him a kiss on his lips. **

"**We will have a relationship again. But not now. I'm not ready. When I'm ready. I will tell you. I promise" Korra said. **

"**I can't wait until that day comes. I'll wait as long it will take" Mako said. They both smiled at each other as they both promised they'll have a relationship again someday.**

"**Well. It's late. We better get some sleep" Korra said.**

"**Yeah. Well. See you later. Korra" Mako agreed. **

"**See you later. Mako" Korra replied as they both went in there rooms. Korra got in her bed and fell asleep. **


End file.
